Digital video recorders (DVRs) may record video data to a memory medium, such as a hard drive. For example, some DVRs may be used to record television programming. In another example, some DVRs may be used to record video information from security cameras. The memory medium of a DVR may be of sufficient capacity to store both video data and other user data. However, it may be undesirable to mix other user data with video data on the memory medium. Hence, there is a need for an improved method of storing user data.